criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Donaghy
|job = Career criminal |path = International Criminal |mo = Shooting Beating |status = Deceased |actor = Ursula Brooks |appearance = "It Takes a Village" }} "Do you know who I am? "No." "I'm your mum." Chloe Donaghy was an international criminal who was Ian Doyle's former lover and Declan's mother. She appeared in the Season Seven premiere It Takes a Village. History Chloe, apparently a British or Irish citizen, was the former leader of an international prostitution ring who later upgraded her interests to chemicals. Her illegal activities with both prostitution and chemicals attracted the attention of some law enforcement agency (possibly Interpol). They tried to take her down for manufacturing, distribution, trafficking, possession, and weapons charges. She only served three years and had various international contacts with a great deal of money. She met Doyle around the 1990s and had a sexual relationship with him. She ended up becoming pregnant with Doyle's child, a boy later named Declan, and she tried to kill him after two months by overdosing on pills. Doyle managed to stop her, forcing her to spit out the drugs, and kept her prisoner for seven months, keeping her chained to a bed so she wouldn't try to end her pregnancy again, after which Louise, Doyle's nanny, helped her give birth. Doyle then paid her "a lot of money for her troubles" and sent her on her way. How she spent the next years is unspecified, though it can be assumed that she ran more criminal enterprises. She appears after years away from Doyle to enact her revenge using the one thing he loves most in this world, his son. She partners up with two of Doyle's old enemies, Richard Gerace and Lachlan McDermott, and plotted to kidnap Declan. They make their first move when Chloe gives all the children at Declan's school poisoned cupcakes, sending all the children, including Declan, home. She then has Gerace cover the cameras surrounding Declan's house and they move in posing as FBI agents. They kill the two FBI agents protecting Declan and Louise and and proceeds to torture the latter in revenge for forcing a son out of her. She then takes Declan to her hideout explaining that she is her mother. Chloe then kills her partner so she can sell Declan to McDermott and keep all the money to herself. She then makes contact with McDermott for a ride out of the states. But just as they were about to leave the BAU show up and offer Doyle up in exchange for Declan. Chloe didn't want to give him up but wasn't given a choice as McDermott shot her in the chest and took Declan outside for the trade. Before it could go through Chloe killed both Ian and McDermott before being killed by the BAU. Modus Operandi In It Takes a Village, Chloe usually operates with a partner. However, she usually does the killing while her partner covers her tracks. She later kills her partner when he has outlived his usefulness. Whenever she murders personally, her weapon of choice is a semi-automatic handgun, although she attacked Louise Thatcher by beating her to death and shoving her into the closet. Profile The BAU profiled her as being an methodical, organized, and professional. She was motivated by revenge on Ian Doyle. This is shown also to people connected to Doyle as shown when she beat the caregiver's face in a fit of rage. She was described as the alpha compared to her partner in the kidnapping, Richard Gerace. Known Victims * Numerous unspecified crimes committed prior to her incarceration * The poisoning at Declan's school * The attack at Declan's house: ** One to two unnamed FBI agents ** Louise Thatcher ** Declan * Richard Gerace * The airfield shootout: ** Ian Doyle ** Lachlan McDermott Appearances *Season Seven **It Takes a Village Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:International Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Category:Revenge Killers Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Cop Killers